Eternal Destiny
by Laura05
Summary: La vida de Harry en la academia de aurores,el año de la caida denitiva de Voldemort.
1. El anden nueve y tres cuartos

**Hola!Este es el primer fic que escribo.Os advierto de que hay algún cambio extraño,como que Dumbledore está muerto.Hay alguna cosa sacada del sexto libro, si alguien no ha leido el libro y tiene alguna duda,dejad una rewiew y os lo explicaré todo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y no gano nada escribiendo esto.Solo vuestros rewiews (o eso espero)**

1 de Septiembre.Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Parado en frente del anden nueve y tres cuartos con esa extraña sensación en el estómago.Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.Parecía mentira que siete años hubiesen pasado desde entonces.Entonces era un niño de 11 años que se alejaba de un mundo de sufrimiento y soledad hacia un lugar mágico y desconocido.Ahora, con 18 años recién cumplidos,Harry Potter era todo un hombre.El pelo azabache revuelto, gafas redondas escondiendo dos esmeraldas verdes,definitivamente mucho más alto y crecido que cuando tenía once años,Harry caminaba deprisa, junto a sus amigos Hermione Granger y Ronald Wesley.

Harry,Ron y Hermione iban a empezar lo que el ministerio de magia llamaba "curso express de auror".Normalmente,la carrera de auror duraba tres años..pero la situación actual, con el regreso de Voldemort,la muerte de Dumbledore...tres años eran mucho tiempo.Tiempo que en este momento,no tenían.Necesitaban aurores, y cuanto antes.Muchos habían caido tras Dumbledore:Kingsley Shacklebolt,Dedalus Diggle,Sturgis Podmore y muchos más,muchos que ni siquiera eran aurores.Padma Patil,Lavender Brown,Hannah Abbott, Millicent Bulstrode...La lista cada vez se hacía más y más larga.Más "accidentes" más desapariciones,más muertes.

Ese fue, precisamente el motivo, por el cual gente como Hermione, que no tenían en el pasado intención alguna de convertirse en auror,estuviera ahora dirigiendose al anden nueve y tres cuartos para cojer un tren que los llevaría al sitio que el ministerio había predispuesto para el curso.

Cruzaron el anden y vieron muchas caras conocidas, gran parte de los estudiantes de Howgarts,estaban allí.También algunos de Beauxbatons,incluso algun que otro estudiante de Durmstrang con cierto pasado oscuro estaba allí.Pero con diferencia, el que más había sorprendido al cambiarse de bando fue Draco Malfoy.Draco había aparecido tres meses después de muerte de Dumbledore.Se entregó voluntariamente.Se le juzgó, pero como realmente no había matado directamente a nadie,no tenia antecedentes,y era un motífago dispuesto a ayudar a los buenos, lo absolvieron,con ciertas dudas,pero lo hicieron.Harry y todos los miembros de la Orden del fénix se sorprendieron cuando les rogó pertenecer a la Orden.El mismo se ofreció voluntario a ser interrogado usando veritaserum.Una vez que vieron que Draco Malfoy no mentía,ingresó en la Orden, junto a más alumnos de Howgarts.La información se filtró en la prensa, y Draco pasó de ser mortífago a traidor.Así que los miembros de la Orden tenian que velar por dos vidas a partir de ese día.Después de eso,Draco se marchó de la mansión Malfoy,aunque su madre no le obligó,pero Draco sintió que debía comenzar una nueva vida lejos del apellido Malfoy.El padre de Draco,Lucius,seguía en Azkaban.Poco a poco, Draco se ganó la confianza de todos, o bueno de casi todos.Todos concidían en lo mucho que había cambiado Draco.Detrás de ese chico rubio de aparencía fría, se encontraba un muchacho,sencillo, noble y justo.No tenía miedo a implicarse, a colaborar.Nadie sabía a que se debía ese cambio.Draco salía a veces durante días,y después volvía al cuartel muy contento.Hermione, que era,más o menos amiga de Malfoy, logró sonsacarle algo sobre una chica que había conocido.Pero Draco, haciendo muestra de su caballerosidad, no dijo una palabra más al respecto.El tiempo pasaba..Dos años habian pasado desde la muerte de Dumbledore...y había una persona que seguía sin confiar en Draco.

Por supuesto que Harry no confíaba en Malfoy,nunca lo haría del todo.El y Draco habían hablado muchas veces sobre lo mismo.Los motivos que habían llevado a Draco a hacerse mortífago,los planes de Voldemort para matar a Dumbledore...Malfoy siempre se mostró sincero, aunque tampoco pudo aportar demasiado.No sabía donde se encontraba Voldemort,ni donde estaba Snape,ni nada sobre las horcruxes.Las horcruxes...Harry sabía que habia mucho más detrás de que ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort sabía.Voldemort era poderoso, y tenía un as en la manga,la inmortalidad.Pero el resto del mundo también tenia un as..aunque de momento,solo dos personas conocían su existencia.

Una estaba muerta,y la otra estaba desaparecida...


	2. Prejuicios

**Aqui teneis el capitulo dos.Espero que os guste**.

Harry Hermione Ron y Draco se sentaron en uno de los pocos vagones que habían libres.Harry se fijo en que Draco actuaba de una forma extraña.Estaba en completo silencio,pero sonreía como un idiota.Llegó la hora de la comida, Y Draco comió ausentemente.Harry Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.Harry fue el primero en preguntar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien,Malfoy?

- Estupendamente-_Mintió Draco, al ver la cara de incredulidad de sus tres "amigos" decidió añadir_- Solo estoy algo nervioso -

- Tu ..¿nervioso? -_inquirió Harry_-

- Es que...alguien que conozco estará hoy allí.Hace tiempo que no la veo y...

-¿La?- _interrumpió Hermione_ - Es esa chica misteriosa¿cierto?

- ¿Que chica misteriosa? - _preguntó Ron extrañado _-

- Draco tiene novia - _Dijo Hermione sonriendo_ - ¿A que si?

- Más o menos...Y no sé por que te extrañas tanto Weasley,no soy ningún adefesio -_Dijo Draco,aparentemente ofendido _-

- Como llevas tanto tiempo solo , sin salir apenas... -_Entonces Ron recordó las veces que veía a Malfoy tan contento _- De cualquier modo me alegro por ti, Malfoy.Nos la presentarás¿verdad?

Claro - _dijo Draco sonriendo abiertamente_ - ahora deberiamos ponerlos las túnicas, estamos a punto de llegar.

¡Eh¡Esa frase es mia! - _Dijo Hermione,divertida_ -

Los cuatro se cambiaron las tunicas, cuando el tren se hubo parado, bajaron.Se encontraban ante una especie de mansion enorme.Era bastante diferente del aspecto tétrico Hogwarts,no habia ningún lago,pero si unos enormes jardines y una gran piscina.

Guau¿donde debemos estar? Esto es precioso - _Dijo Hermione asombrada_ _mirando alrededor_ -

-No lo sé pero debe valer una fortuna.¿A quien debe pertencer esto? - _preguntó Ron_ -

- A la familia Black- Conozco a la propietaria_ -Explicó Draco_-

- ¿Black?- dijo Harry -

- Si - Eso creo - _Contestó Draco, sin quitar la vista de encima de la enorma mansión_

- Crei que todo lo que quedaba de los Back era de Bellatrix o de Sirius - _dijo Hermione_ -

- Los Black era una de las dinastías de magos más ricas, mucho más que la Malfoy,que ya es decir - Hay muchos patrimonios que aún pertecen a la familia Black - Cosas que no creo que hubiesen regalado a gente como Bellatrix Black - _Dijo Draco, comenzando a andar hacía la mansión mientras los demás lo seguían _-

- ¿Por que no? Quiero decir...En teoria Bellatrix debería ser un ejemplo a seguir, fiel seguidora de Voldemort, odia a los hijos de muggles... - _Dijo Harry_

-Eso es ahora,Potter- Antes del señor oscuro, no estaba bien visto que un Black se postrara ante nadie, por muy poderoso que fuera - Quizás odiaban a los sangresucia ,pero los antepasados Black jamás se hubiesen unido a alguien como al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, les parecería patetico- _Explicó Draco._

- Entonces quieres decir... que los antepasados de Bellatrix sabían lo que pasaria y decidieron no dejarles todo lo que tenian?Como puede ser eso es.. imposible - _Dijo Hermione_-

- No lo sé... todo lo que sé acerca de esos tiempos es que la gente era muy supersticiosa,creían en la adivinación,en las visiones del futuro y todo eso- _Dijo Draco mientras se adentraban en la mansión _- Debieron pensar que Bellatrix y los demás Black no serían merecedores del resto de la fortuna de los black- Decidieron dejarlo para alguien que fuera merecedor.

- No hay ningún Black que merezca nada.Todos son basura,llenos de prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles y seguidores de Voldemort - _dijo Harry _-

- No todos los Black son así,Potter, créeme - _Dijo Draco mientras llegaban por fin a lo que parecia el comedor_ -

Los cuatro chicos se pararon en seco.Algunos profesores de Howgarts estaban allí,la profesora Mc Gonagall que estaba en el centro,habló.

- Chicos y chicas, bienvenidos al curso de auror del ministerio de magia.Desde hoy hasta que os graduéis, este será vuestro hogar.Los elfos domesticos llevarán vuestras pertenencias a vuestras respectivas habréis notado, a diferencia de Hogwarts, no hay casas, todos somos miembros del mismo equipo. -Mc Gonagall ,suspiró, hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió-

- Estáis aquí para ayudar a vuestro país cuando más os necesita.Se os instruirá para defenderos,tomaréis las asignaturas necesarias, y actuaréis en misiones por grupos.Después de la cena, se os asiganará una habitación y se os repartirá el horario de las clases.Buen provecho -dijo la profesora, sonriendo-

Había mucha gente en ese salón, todos se sentaban donde querían puesto que no habían grupos.Dean Thomas ex compañero de habitación de Harry y Ron, se acercó hacia donde estaban Harry y los demás.

- ¡Hola chicos! Me alegro de veros.¿Mucha gente nueva eh? - _dijo_-

-Hola Dean- _contesaron_-

- Dios mio - Estáis viendo eso? - _dijo Dean,aluciado_-

Todos miraban hacia donde Dean señalaba.El corazón de Harry se aceleró y se le secó la boca.Hablando animadamente con la profesora Mc Gonagall, estaba la chica más guapa que jamás había visto.Miró a Ron por un instante.Tenia los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a la chica con la boca ligeramente abierta.Hermione fruncía el ceño desaprobadoramente.Draco por su parte,estaba buscando con la mirada a alguien en alguna parte, sin prestar atención.La chica dejó de hablar con la profesora y miraba alrededor.

Voy a decirle algo - _dijo Dean y se aproximó a la chica _- Perdona...te he visto aqui tan sola y he decido presentarme.Me llamo Dean Thomas.

-Hola- Sarah Black- _dijo estrechando la mano de Dean_- En realidad estoy buscando a alguien...

Una mano en el hombro de Dean lo llamo.Era Malfoy.

-Thomas, perdona,pero no creo que seas su tipo- _Dijo Draco con una mirada de hielo._

- ¿Ah si¿Cual es su tipo? - _pregunto Dean, con una mirada sarcástica-_

- Alto,rubio,Slytherin.Ahora largáte Thomas- _Dijo Draco apartando a Dean para acercarse a la chica_-

- Venga Malfoy no creeras que... -_Dijo Dean parando a Malfoy_-

Pero Dean tuvo que callarse por que Sarah se levantó y se dirgió hacia Malfoy.

-Ey- _dijo mientras besaba a Draco _- No te veía por ninguna parte.Pensaba que te habrías fugado..

¿De que conoces a Dean?

- Iba a Howgarts conmigo - dijo Draco- Sarah es mi novia,Thomas - _explicó Draco _- Ahora si nos disculpas, Sarah quiero presentarte a alguien..

Hermione,Weasley,Potter,esta es Sarah. - _Dijo Draco cuando estuvo enfrente de sus tres amigos._


End file.
